


Close your eyes, precious one

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Song Shuffle Challenges [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Death, I did the Shuffle Challenge, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kind of no happy ending for Merther either because canon..., Major Chracter death but they come back, No Happy Ending for Malec, Not Really?, Oops, Post-Break Up, Time Travel, kind of, reincarnation sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: Azrael does more than just escort the dead beyond to their next life, sometimes she tempts them into it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, implied Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, past Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood - Relationship
Series: Song Shuffle Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627012
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Close your eyes, precious one

**Author's Note:**

> Song Shuffle Challenge, my song was 'Precious One' by Celldweller, the title and the words within italics speech marks are taken from the song.

_“Close your eyes, precious one.”_

It’s a phenomenon he’d first heard of in passing when he was young, tied in with the myths of reincarnation and the oldest myths of immortality. It was a phenomenon he hadn’t expected to ever experience in person, but he has, more than once. Not so much a bargain with Death, as an offer that you often don’t want to or cannot refuse. Azrael is more than just an escort to the afterlife, she’s a temptress. Sometimes she visits you, before it’s your time, tempting you with the peace that comes after death. He’s not astranger to her visits, but this time he doesn’t have the strength to resist her temptations.

_“You will see your life has only just begun.”_

He knows he shouldn’t ever listen to her; knows she’s bored and she’s trying to find enjoyment somewhere. He knows that he should just ignore her and carry on with his life, but his life leaves so much to be desired and Azrael offers… more, _better_. Azrael offers a _future_ , even if it is not one that is obvious or known to him… _yet._

_“Nevermore be afraid, I embrace you.”_

He’s felt her warmth surround him many times through his life, so many times that her warmth is as familiar to him now as the heat of his own magic. So familiar to him as the touches of his past lovers and the sound of his friends’ voices. She is peace, warmth, safety, _rest._

_“I will take you to your new life.”_

He knows he should be afraid, knows he should ignore her, knows he should step back and get his life on track. But his life is a broken, burnt out wreck at the bottom of a crevice, there is no help coming and he has no hope of pulling himself out. She is the only thing left to him, the only option that calls to his soul. Mercy has been a concept amongst humans for as long as there have been humans. Long before death was considered a tragedy, it was considered a blessing and a mercy.

He sucks in a breath as a door appears before him, a key shimmering into being in his hand, a perfect match for the lock in front of him. He knows he should be afraid, knows he should turn away and never listen again, he knows he should start to build his life from the bottom up, but he’s so _tired_ of starting over from _nothing._ When does he get to have a break? When does he just get to rest and not have to worry about everyone and everything around him for once? When does he just... get to go home and just _be?_

 _“Bring me home.”_ he whispers, as he reaches out his arm and slips the key in the lock, turning it without hesitation. _“Take me from this life.”_ He begs, as the door opens and he steps through it, without a second thought.

 _“Close your eyes.”_ She implores him as he starts to fall. _“I embrace you and I’ll take you, all the way through endless time, to your new life.”_ She promises as his past life becomes nothing more than memories, no more than a dream. _“Nevermore be afraid.”_

The empty body of the soul once known as Magnus Bane impacts the water at 75 miles per hour, his bones break and his organs tear. His body is never found.

* * *

The soul once known as Magnus Bane wakes in a new body hundreds of years into his own past. His soul is no longer the soul of Magnus Bane, it is now the soul of one Myrddin Emrys, magician, friend, advisor to the king, general busy body. His soul recalls his old life, of course, but is nothing more than a memory of an old, barely remembered dream.

Besides, he’s too busy chasing after his Bear King and trying to keep the idiot alive to be worrying about some so called Protector of Men.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I said 'no happy ending' but you can decide if you wanna believe that Alec's soul is in Arthur... or Arthur's soul is in Alec...


End file.
